nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Random-storykeeper
(No Subject) What Do You Mean? Ohhh Yeah! What happened to that guy anyway? False alarm, again! Sorry, evryone! Again, I made a mistake of telling I'll leave this wiki! I'm so sorry! and, this problem is forgotten! Just forget about it! also, sorry if I hurt anyone! I now understand this is a minor problem! 10:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation in the German Nitrome Wiki Ok, at first thank you for liking the wiki so far. Some other editors would be really nice, otherwise I have to write about 1,500 pages to reach the amount of pages in this one :P I listed the Nitrome Wiki now on the German one, if you don't mind. And I think I also understand the English page link now, normally I just have to put down in the page the code en:NAME OF PAGE. So, here we go, I think there aren't any problems left. Krankomat 15:11, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I didn't know I was not allowed to do that. I am going to remove all of those templates that I put on userpages. But the example you put on my talk was not even me. Here is the proof. But I will remove it in all of the other places. 20:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Okay Thanks for the tip! ;) I didn't know blogs served that purpose, till now. :p Oh, and I'm helping out in the revise 2 project! I feel I did a good job! :D 06:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Atom won't ever leave this wiki, again! Ultimate Objective RSK, It's sad, disheartening to watch you leave. If you have visited my profile, you'd have seen that I'm a college student(same level as high school in canada, right before university.) Although time spent on the wiki may have been fun and rewarding, do remember the ultimate objective in high school: To secure a place in a university, with a course of your choice. There are moments in life where we will have to make sacrifices. This may be one of them. I strongly believe that you'll...be ...back. ~SQhi~ Really?! What... are you leaving? No... Why?! I mean... OK, fine, I do understand and accept (as per above) that there are far more important things than a wiki. But you'll pop back and visit... right? But, I guess for now: http://img812.imageshack.us/img812/893/screenshot20120417at121.png P.S. - don't ask why I'm on a mac -- 21:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RFAs The RFAs are reopening. Do you want to suggest your new policy for the RFAs? I'd be willing to test it out. 22:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! Hi, I'm back to wiki! I lost all my information. Well, maybe, in a 2 weeks time I may get it back. This problem is no more, now. So, you don't need worry about me getting disabled again, now. RSK! I knew that you hadn't gone completely, but it makes me happy you edited. AtomDestroyer12E made a new account, I cancelled my request for admin, and NTPYTO will win his by a huge margin. I also have to say that my sister is now an avid lorax fan, and played "Let it Grow" 16 times in a row one evening. I now know the lyrics inside and out. I can't edit the wiki anymore (I can edit today cause I have no homework thanks to a large standardized test). I get weekends to edit, but like everyone's weekends, they're packed. This is my fault. I'll likely come back in full in June. Sorry if you didn't want me to recap, but I was happy you edited. Also, Santi has been playing around with MediaWiki. He made the links to admins' names in different colors. 23:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Making big text Um, did you really mean that? I'm Frostyflytrap. Aaaggh! You tricked me! -Frostyflytrap 01:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Glad to have you back! Sure you can use the template! -- 12:59, May 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Infoboxes on recurring objects First, it was my fault (the template xD). About your idea, I think it's good and we can use it with some cases perfectly, but the lack of space and the often big images could cause bugs with the tabber. I saw your sandbox, and it looked nice, but, as Takeshi64 said (on my talk): It may look good in other wikis, but, it doesn't seem Nitrome Wiki style (only my opinion), and I personally like to see the images of the characters toghether at the same time, but that's only my opinion again. At the moment I'm not decided; once you read all this above text, give me your second opinion. I would say "Glad to have you back", but I suppose that you will be only a few days (hope I'm wrong). P.S. About old topics, I can use a code from the community wiki to add a box without doing an edit, what do you think? 12:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :OK, I'm still neutral at that, so, do it if you want. 19:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Dreams Song Ok. I made something that's supposed to be the Cheese Dreams in Game Track, albeit unfinished. Ok. I worked on this for about 20 minutes, most of the time to get the notes down. I will cite this youtube video (done by TNY) so you will understand what I mean. I think I have 0:01-0:06 down. The added chords that come in at 0:06 I don't have. At around 0:14 comes the melody, which I captured ok, although it isn't synchronized with the background notes that appear right at the beginning. Can you give me some tips on how to make it better? I'm trying to do more... 23:20, May 11, 2012 (UTC) This edit I wanted to ask you that before. I made Template:Vote and with that we can use only one section to support, oppose, and the other things. Since you already did the change, I will add info to the template. 12:44, May 14, 2012 (UTC) O_O Into anime now, are we? :D 07:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I liek teh animez 12:40, May 15, 2012 (UTC) OK! I'll add the neutral icon. 10:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Done. 12:56, May 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:He does it again Augh! I always forget to remove my WIPs. And one week seems better than having to wait two weeks without edit. The first time you sent me the message, I thought you meant I had incorrectly capitalized words. -- 12:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Image contest Since I am too lazy to do it don't know the first thing about Nitrome, do you want to be this round's guest judge for the image contest? 07:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, Takeshi has requested that I hold off the adjudication till Monday, so no hurry. But, you can go onto the page now and make a prognosis list, so who you think is the best so far. Don't post it, just think it to yourself. 07:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Here it is... Ok, so this isn't too much of a rough draft, but more of a final thing. This thing required a lot more than I thought it would to get working. This will allow you to add multiple userboxes in little space (For guys like NTPYTO, who have whole pages devoted to them). You paste the direct code of the userbox and change the border size to "0" to save space. Anyway, you can see the code if you edit this section. I won't annoy you by posting it here. I also saw the switch feature in your NMD userbox. Nice job! I can't wait to see yours. |-| NMD= } |#default= |Austin= |Justin= }} |id-c = |id-fc = id font colour |id-s = |info = This user loves Nitrome so much they are willing to take it down!!!! |info-c = #D6D6C2 |info-fc = black |info-s = 8 |border-c = black |border-s = 0 }} |-| Tkshi= |-| Zapo= |-| Rnbw= |-| Tri= 01:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Y u noob Let me have a go first :P 07:22, May 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Category:Programmer Okey dokey. -- 00:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Be a bit more careful... With your avatar on Facebook, unless it doesn't matter to you. You're not the only one obsessed with nitrome music and who goes to Lee's Nitrome Music page, only I don't have an account. The feeling of complimenting him on how well he made it is overwhelming (at least for me). Also, you got your WIP: Fan Medley 3 featured on Nitrome Music also. If we're going to make a multiple composer-nitrome music compilation, we probably should start now. You can delete this message after you're done reading it, if you want. 11:06, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Also - My strategy for getting the Nitrome Music on the wiki: We should split the songs we should do, so one person doesn't do it all. Any suggestions on who gets which? I have a lot of favorites, so call me a biased distributor. : 11:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for fixing the template! 01:32, June 4, 2012 (UTC) List I had a feeling this might happen. We should then make a list of all games that Lee wrote the music for, and once we've done the music for one, we put tags on each side. Either that, or we could go alphabetically, but it's a bit late for that. Also, do you know why the date for my sig always appears in a pre box? 11:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC)